Dalek Fun
by joey the ripper
Summary: ReUploaded: a look at Dalek recreation and why it is not a good idea to write it: evil, dark, violent.


**a/n:**I decided to reupload this because I had no reason to delete it to begin with, just decided since I am actually happy with this oneshot I should leave it up here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or the Daleks.

**WARNINGS: ** This story sort of explains why my pen name is Joey the Ripper… it's pretty, uh, evil I suppose… cruel and demonic… like a Dalek.

**Summary:** a look at Dalek recreation and why it is not a good idea to write it: evil, dark, violent.

**Word count:** 1549 words.

**Oneshot:**

**- ****Dalek Fun. ****-**

The command Dalek finished his reports and turned to the Dalek Supreme 'My work shift is over.' He stated.

'My shift is over too.' The Dalek supreme said 'After Hour?'

the command Dalek had no need to agree, it was the general order from the Supreme Dalek, all prison workers had to participate in After Hour, after their work shifts, and orders were never disobeyed, especially one as enjoyable as this.

After Hour was what the Daleks had titled their one and only game, all Daleks had only one enjoyment and they had turned it into a game, although Daleks never would get bored or restless, prison work was far too tedious and altogether too tempting to not require the addition of a Dalek release schedule, After Hour was based on an ancient earth tradition.

Humans would release a small animal and let it get far enough away to be considered "sporting" then they would release their dogs and follow as the dogs did the hunting, the Daleks shared the same passion, hunting an inferior life form was one of the Daleks greatest joys, killing it was also enjoyable, though they weren't allowed to kill their sport, it was still a great release from the mundane work of guarding the prisoners.

The two Daleks descended into the detention area to select the humans to be hunted, with a fresh batch they had a great selection, and the two command Daleks had ordered that the young would be hunted and stunned, the old be hunted and killed and the middle aged would be up to the individuals discretion.

The young were the true challenge; they didn't have experience but certainly knew how to hide and could move quite quickly.

The Command Daleks blue gazed observed the group of humans who were all huddled up in groups against the walls some eating their rations and others drinking water, all were in good condition, his gaze turned to one of the family units, the Dalek supreme left to another section of the detention area observing the humans down in that section followed by two of the prison guards, it was a very strange time remembering that every Dalek had their individual preferences, he moved to the family unit pointing his gun at one of the children, the child was all too unaffected, all too unafraid, his scans indicated to him that the girl was about 5 in human years, small and clearly going to be a challenge 'you.'

The little girl looked up into the eyepiece as her mother broke into sobs and hugged her close while her father stood slowly one of the guard Daleks turned to glare at him as the other observed the ripple of fear and horror that passed through the surrounding humans 'you will release the child!'

'No, please! Please no!' the woman cried hugging the child tighter and clearly hurting the child in the process the child squirmed trying to free herself.

'Release the child! OBEY!' the man swooped and took a hold of the woman pulling her to stand with him, she sobbed into his chest, the Daleks twitched in revulsion and the little girl pulled a face at the tender moment between her parents she stood and looked up into the command Daleks eyepiece waiting for some kind of direction; the command Dalek observed the child for a moment and turned to one of the guards 'take her to the surface.'

'I obey!' the Dalek said it then waited as the command Dalek moved past it followed by the other guard 'come.' The Dalek said the child moved slowly forward and followed the Dalek out of the detention area and onto the platform, waiting for the other humans to join her on the lift.

* * *

The Command Dalek observed the winter wasteland as he hovered above the ground, he could detect the signs of life in various directions, some moving some not, though where the child had gone, his sensors couldn't say.

The Dalek supreme joined him and they both commenced a tactical assessment of the situation, then they headed off to collect the prisoners, one by one.

* * *

The little girl was hiding in a strange metal pipe, she was lying on her stomach with her eyes closed hoping that they wouldn't find her, she heard the whirling sound of Daleks elevating more than once, seemingly roaming around looking for some sign of her, she'd already heard the sounds of the six other prisoners being shot, whether they were killed or stunned she couldn't tell, and she could only hope that if she were to get caught it wouldn't hurt her as much as it had the others, the Dalek whirling grew louder for a moment and she chanced opening her eyes and peering out of the pipe she could see the base of two Daleks hovering up and down in midair she tried to make out what the two were saying and heard them say.

'Any sign of the child?'

'Negative.'

'Increase scans to level two.'

There was a long pause 'no effect.'

Maybe it was just her imagination but she could've sworn that one of the Daleks was amused and the other was upset, she figured since she lying on her stomach in a piece of freezing cold metal piping listening in on the Daleks conversation she wouldn't be hearing things correctly.

The two Daleks remained hovering in silence for a long moment then one said 'the child will have to move; humans cannot last long in the cold.'

She figured that it had a point she was already tempted to start shivering, the pipe seemed to channel the cold and made it go right through her.

'The area has been searched five times. There is no where the child could shelter from our scans.'

She tried to make out which one was speaking and found it quite impossible they both had the same voice, as far as she knew it was only one talking, she closed her eyes she was getting kind of sleepy she could feel herself dozing off, how long had it been since this had started; hours? Or mere minutes?

'The day is almost over, the child will not last the night.'

'I will wait, you can leave.'

'As you wish.' She heard the sound of one leaving then there was only the throbbing of power and then there was silence, deftly silence. She managed to shake the sleepy feeling off and crawled out of the pipe, this had gone on long enough, there was a crackle of power and she dove sideways to avoid being hit by the beam that melted the snow on top of the pipe; she scrambled to her feet and ran off very aware she was being pursed.

* * *

The child was smart, very smart, the scans had come back negative because her heat signature was masked by the temperature of the pipe, aiming another shot at her he considered the possibility that she had known it would work when she chose to hide there, thinking it over he figured that it had been merely coincidence tied in with an instinctive need to hide; _humans._ He mentally scoffed.

The girl hid behind a large truck and he paused and adjusted the height at which he was hovering; child or not this was a human and the lesson had to be learned now.

* * *

She pressed her back to the truck breathing deeply looking for the best way to escape, an idea formed in her head and she readied herself to run.

'Give in!'

'Never!' She replied before pelting around the truck and back the way they had come, catching the Dalek completely off guard, she ducked behind a tree as another stun was shot at her, she continued running.

How long this chase would continue was a mystery to her, he wouldn't give up, and she wasn't about to give in, and that meant a long time, it all depended on whether she made a mistake.

The sun was going down the temperature was dropping and she was finding it hard not to trip over things in the darkness, she ducked behind a car and tried to catch her breath.

The Dalek glided over top of the car and she was very aware that it was over, she looked around looking for some form of escape, but with the Dalek so close and her breath gone and the darkness falling she guessed that it would be pointless to try, she straightened and stared into the Daleks eyepiece.

'Daleks will always win against humans.' The Dalek stated simply.

'Ain't you gonna to shoot me?' she asked.

'You will return with me.'

'No.'

'If you don't; your family will be exterminated.'

'It's not that I'm not returning with you.' She said simply 'it's just I can't see a thing except your stupid eyepiece.'

The Dalek was silent for a long moment and she guessed it was considering the best way to get her back suddenly there was a blast of light from the Dalek's gun or rather somewhere in that area and she'd been hit with a stun, the Dalek watched as she crumpled onto the ground then he moved forwards manipulator arm lowering, it was definitely a good game.

_A/N: I have a feeling that Greenpeace or an animal welfare agency will be after me when I've posted this, but I'm not saying __**I**__ do it; I'm just noting the similarities between Humans and Daleks… so please don't yell at me, this is just a figment of my imagination, probably well off from cannon._


End file.
